De cuánto conozco tus emociones
by Aritou
Summary: Él la conocía como ninguno. .: SasuSaku Month 2017. Day 4: Lean on me :.


**N/a:** No sé, por alguna razón nunca había escrito algo para el Mes SasuSaku. Esta vez lo hago porque la musa me dio para algo; de verdad admiro a esas personas que pueden escribir los 31 prompts.

 _Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

 _ **SasuSaku Month**_ _ **-**_ **Day 4** _ **-**_ _ **Lean on Me** (Apóyate en mí)_

* * *

 **De cuánto conozco tus emociones** | _**A** ritou_

* * *

 **S** i Sakura estaba de mal humor, nadie se le acercaba. Nadie excepto Sasuke. Era él habitualmente el primero en notarlo—un ceño fruncido, la mandíbula tensa, los labios apretados o los ojos llenos de fuego—, siempre había sido así, desde chicos; los cambios de humor en ella eran recurrentes y para bien o para mal, él era consciente de todos ellos.

Cuando estaba molesta, a Sakura le gustaba buscar pelea, la mínima provocación era como encender dinamita y una simple mirada podía ser el detonante de una discusión sin sentido; por eso la gente solía rehuirle.

Sasuke entonces esperaba a que estuviera sola, la tomaba firmemente del rostro y le decía:

—Respira—porque sabía de primera mano luego de pagar la novatada que decirle «Cálmate» a una mujer solo la pondría más furiosa.

La observaría largo rato hasta que a ella se le suavizaran los rasgos y le mirara la boca.

Lo que seguía a continuación sería alucinante, porque hacer el amor con una _kunoichi_ que acababa de tener una rabieta era llevar la actividad sexual a niveles más allá de lo legal—y Sasuke nunca había tenido inconveniente con moverse al margen de la ley.

Si sentía miedo, las pupilas se le dilataban, se ponía blanca como el papel y, dependiendo de la situación en sí, actuaría de manera impulsiva—gritaría, o tendría un sobresalto, o el cuerpo le temblaría como una hoja en una tarde de otoño—, para finalmente exclamar:

—¡No tengo miedo, Sasuke-kun! —mostrando la misma dignidad que un gatito bebé.

Y para Sasuke era imposible no aprovecharse de eso; su naturaleza depredadora advertiría todas las señales e iría a por su presa.

—Entonces mírame a los ojos mientras me lo dices.

Sakura lo intentaría, con todas sus fuerzas y—pequeña y molesta muchachita ingenua—, cuando sus miradas se cruzaran, comprendería su error pero ya sería muy tarde porque Sasuke la besaría en la boca y la devoraría entera, de afuera hacia adentro y de adentro hacia afuera, quitándole cualquier miedo y ya puestos, cualquier pensamiento racional que atravesara su mente.

Posteriormente sería testigo de una Sakura pletórica de felicidad, y el ego se le subiría a los cielos debido a que él era el causante de que sus ojos brillaran, sus mejillas tuvieran ese aspecto adorable, su piel reluciera y la sonrisa le abarcara casi toda la cara. Sakura se lo retribuiría, por supuesto; le diría lo mucho que lo amaba, lo consentiría concediéndole pequeñas demandas—«Vale, Sasuke-kun, llamaré diciendo que llego un poco más tarde... ¿Cómo? ¿Que quieres que le diga a Naruto y Kakashi-sensei que cancelamos la cena? Vale, vale, ¡pero solo por hoy, eh!»—y le daría el mejor sexo oral de su vida—«Sabes tan bien, Sasuke-kun».

Pero hoy era diferente. Hoy ella no estaba ni enojada, ni atemorizada ni mucho menos contenta.

Estaba triste.

Tan bien la conocía Sasuke que aun sin ver lágrimas, ni ojos rojos, ni siquiera su cara, lo supo.

La delataba la postura caída de sus hombros, que no era la misma de cuando estaba agotada de algún entrenamiento o un día ajetreado porque a esta le acompañaba su cabeza gacha e inclinada hacia un lado. La estaba observando desde atrás, mientras ella se encontraba sentada en el descansillo; no había anunciado su llegada así que Sasuke salió en su búsqueda cuando sintió la cálida sensación de su chakra cerca.

—Sakura—fue su saludo.

Ella no dio muestra de haber escuchado siquiera. Sasuke se le quedó mirando un momento más y enseguida se sentó a su lado, cerca, muy cerca.

Los minutos transcurrieron.

—¿Recuerdas aquella niña que viste el otro día cuando te pasaste por el consultorio?

—Era muy tímida.

—La asustaste con tu mirada.

—Suelo hacer esa clase de cosas sin querer.

—Lo sé.

Otro minuto transcurrió.

—Tenía ocho años.

—Vale.

—Unos ojos preciosos, ¿te diste cuenta?

—Sí.

—Era muy bonita…

Sasuke sintió cuando su cabeza se apoyó en su hombro.

Otro minuto. Un sollozo.

—Murió hoy, Sasuke-kun.

Suspiro.

—No pude salvarla.

Estremecimientos. Las lágrimas empapaban su camisa. Sasuke casi podía alzar la mano y palpar la pena en el aire. Sakura era una profesional y había tenido un par de experiencias como aquella, pero cada muerte le dolía igual que la primera. Él apoyó su cabeza sobre la suya y tomó su mano, entrelazando los dedos, dando un firme apretón. _«Estoy aquí»_ , le decía, _«Apóyate en mí»_ ; porque era lo que los amantes hacían y lo que él deseaba hacer: estar allí para ella, confortándola; que compartiera sus penas con él para así no llevar todo el peso por sí misma, sobrellevándolo entre los dos, dejándolo lamerle las heridas.

Era algo que pensaba hacer hasta el final de sus días.

—Te amo, Sasuke-kun.

Otro apretón y una tierna caricia a sus nudillos. _«Yo también te amo»_.

Ambos se pertenecían, ahora y siempre.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
